


[Podfic] sweet morning

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday, Breakfast in Bed, F/F, Fluff, Mornings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: Rachel treats Stevie on her special day.[Podfic of "sweet morning," written by hullomoon]
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Rachel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] sweet morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sweet morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225950) by [hullomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon). 



**Text:** [sweet morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225950)

**Author:** [hullomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 4:21 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/sweet-morning/sweet%20morning.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, hullomoon, for this lovely bit of fluff. I've had feelings about cuddly mornings all day, and this really fit the bill. Thank you also for having blanket permission so that I could indulge myself by podficcing this today. 
> 
> Intro song is Sympathique by Pink Martini. To anybody that actually speaks French: kindly ignore the depressing lyrics, haha. I really love this song and decided the french went with the french toast, so...that's my reasoning. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225950) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
